Comment tout perdre
by drataque
Summary: Après une expérience ratée de Tony Stark les Avengers se réunissent pour contrer une importante menace. Mais aucuns d'entre eux ne s'attendaient a un tel incident. Captain America va t'il perdre la vie ? Va t'il avoir des séquelles ? Si il survit pourra t'il toujours vivre de la même manière ? Probablement futur Cap x Black Widow
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark passait ses journées a perfectionner ses armures et a créer de nouvelles merveilles technologiques. Pensant a une prochaine guerre qui pourrait causer d'énormes dégâts, il voulait avoir des combattants supplémentaires. Des machines de guerre qui sont facilement remplaçable et qui puisse remplacer les Avengers. Après des semaines de recherches,de tentatives et des robot qui finissait en milles morceaux il avait enfin réussit a créer un soldat assez puissant pour sauver le monde. Mais seul ce robot ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et il était facilement abattable, il décida donc de créer une machine qui pourrait dupliquer ce robot en milliers d'exemplaires. Mais comme souvent Tony n'avait pas bien jugé les proportions ou les conséquences de ses actes.

Un matin se rendant dans son entrepôt de robot, il découvrit le bâtiment partiellement détruit. Tout les robots avaient disparu, mais avant de disparaître ils avaient pris le soins de se dupliquer un nombres de fois suffisant pour pouvoir décimer toute menace.

A partir de sa montre Tony fit apparaître l'hologramme d'un journaliste, en effet une vague de robot s'était abbatu sur la ville, les robots avaient déjà a leur compteur une centaines de morts et blesser. Tony se précipita au locaux du Shield ou les Avengers avaient commencer une réunion pour contrer l'attaque.

« Stark, qu'avez vous encore fait ? Vous ne pensez pas que le monde est déjà assez en danger , vous êtes obligez d'en rajouter une couche avec une armée de robot destructeur ! » S'exclama Steve Rogers les bras croisés sur son torse massif.

« Captain, nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher des coupables, nous devons agirent maintenant. » Répondit Stark avant de quitter la pièce.

Les robots étaient principalement concentrés sur le centre de la ville, mais certains ont choisi d'autre cibles hors de la ville. Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Falcon, Wasp et Vision partirent exécuter les robots qui s'étaient échappés de la ville. Pendant ce temps Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Ms Marvel et Antman, eux se chargent des robots en ville. Chacun en tuait un grand nombre mais cela n'était pas suffisant, c'était comme si il y en avait toujours autant. Il décidèrent donc d'appeler Hulk qui était pour l'instant resté de coté. Après sa transformation Hulk détruit une grande partie des robots. Mais il n'arrivait plus a ce contenir et il devenait dangereux pour les habitants qui restait dans les parages. Tony appela donc l'armure Veronica, qui est la seule chose capable de stopper plus ou moins Hulk lors de ses moment de haine intense. Mais comme d'habitude cela n'est pas très efficace, Tony essaya de déplace Hulk dans un endroit moins habité, mais Hulk ne partait pas de la zone de combat initiale. Tony, toujours dans son armure spécial projeta Hulk contre un immeuble, qui céda sous la puissance du choc. Mais Tony ne savait pas que de l'autre coté de cet immeuble se trouvait Captain America et Black Widow qui se battaient contre quelques robots. Natasha eux le temps de s'éloigner loin de l'immeuble pensant que Steve la suivait, mais lui ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard de ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Il essaya de partir mais il se retrouva tout de suite enseveli sous une tonne de débris.

Je posterais la suite très bientôt en attendant n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous pensez de ce commencement et ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'incident avait eu lieu, que Captain America avait été enseveli sous une montagne de débris, cela faisait deux semaines que Steve était dans le coma, sans aucun signe de réelle amélioration. C'était un mercredi matin que Steve se réveilla finalement. Black Widow était a son chevet ce jour la, elle avait passée des jours et des jours a attendre son réveil a ses côtés. Elle ne l'a avouée a personne mais elle s'en voulait, elle aurait du aider Steve au lieu de penser a elle en premier. Mais elle n'était pas la seule a avoir souffert de cette situation en effet Tony et Bruce, s'en voulait également énormément, tout simplement car l'immeuble ne se serait pas effondré sans eux. Bruce pense être le seul coupable, mais aucun de ses coéquipiers ne lui a rejeté la faute. C'était un choc pour l'équipe, mais ils connaissent tous les risques qu'ils encourent chaque jours en allant ce battre contre les super vilains.

Steve ouvrit les yeux et il porta son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait beaucoup de machine qu'il ne connaissait pas et il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Tout ce qui l'entourait était étrange, comme si cela venait d'un autre monde. Il y avait beaucoup d'installation qui faisaient du bruit et de la lumière. Même les meubles qui se trouvait dans la pièce étaient atypiques. Mais que c'était t'il donc passé ? Pourquoi se trouvait il la ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il aperçu une jeune femme rousse assise dans un coin de la chambre. Quand elle vit que Steve s'était réveillé elle se leva d'un bond et elle se rendit au près de lui.

« Ou suis je ? demanda le blond.

-Tu es a l'hôpital, tu as eu un grave accident.

-Un accident ? Vous êtes infirmière ? »

Pensant a une blague de la part de Cap, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

« Ai-je l'air d'être une infirmière ? » Dit elle en désignant sa tenue de cuir noire.

Le jeune homme était confu pourquoi une personne inconnue se trouverait elle dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il fixa du regard la rousse, un frisson le parcourra lorsqu'il aperçu un pistolet attaché a la taille de l'inconnue. Il se releva légèrement dans son lit et il remonta quelque peu sa couverte devant lui comme une protection contre une potentielle attaque.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en voyant la réaction de Steve a la vue de son arme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cap, tu as peur des armes maintenant ?

-Cap ? Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce genre de chose. »

La jeune femme ne releva pas ses réponses incohérentes, pensant qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

« Pouvez vous dire a mon ami, Bucky Barnes, je veux dire James Buchanan Barnes, ou il peux me trouver. J'ai besoin de lui, pour qu'il me sorte de ce pétrin.

-Steve tu sais bien qu'il ne peux pas venir, il n'est pas totalement remit...

-Il est censé se remettre de quoi ? De sa dernière cuite ? Car ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive je pense qu'il peux venir me voir et régler cette situation sans trop de problème même en étant soûl.

Mais tu sais bien... De son lavage de cerveau, il doit rester sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sur qu'il soit bien de notre côte et que l'on peux compter sur lui.

-C'est une blague ? Je suis vraiment perdu.. »

Natasha se rapprocha du lit et elle posa sa main sur celle de Steve. Elle était perdue autant que lui. Pourquoi il agissait comme si il avait oublié les dernières années ou ils se sont côtoyés de manière quotidienne ? Avait il pu aussi oublier tout ses nouveaux amis, sa vie ici.

« Steve, on est quel jour ?

-Le 12 février 1941 je pense, peut-être le 13 pourquoi ?

-Merde... Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Tu te rappelle au moins du sérum et de ta transformation ?

-Ma quoi ? Vous être vraiment dingue je vais appeler quelqu'un pour vous faire partir. »

Steve se mit a crier a l'aide comme si il était en réel danger. Tout de suite quelques personnes firent éruption dans la pièce. Principalement des personnes du domaine médical mais aussi des soldats avec des armes. Ce qui ne rassura pas plus Steve qui se voyait déjà exterminer sans raison apparente.

« Écoute Steve tu dois me croire, ça va être très difficile a surmonter mais tu as déjà plus ou moins vécu cela. On est pas en 1941 mais en 2016. Je sais c'est incroyable tu dois me prendre pour une folle, mais tu ne vois pas que tout ici est étrange et très moderne. Tu ne me reconnais pas et pourtant on est coéquipier, je suis Natasha. Tu as eu un accident lors d'une de nos missions, et a l'évidence tu as oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis 41..

-C'est n'importe quoi si l'on est réellement en 2016 je devrais être décédé, ou au moins très âgé. Alors que je suis toujours, jeune. Cette blague a assez duré, Natasha.

-Si tu es toujours jeune c'est pour une très bonne raison que je t'expliquerais un peu plus tard. »

Natasha préférait éviter de parler de sa congélation, qui lui a fait vivre un voyage dans le temps. Pour l'instant elle voulait aussi éviter de parler de toute l'histoire avec les super héros. Il était bien trop choqué pour le moment.

Le jeune homme en avait assez de toute cette histoire, il arracha ses draps d'une force violente qui lui était inhabituelle. C'est a ce moment qu'il aperçu quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne reconnaissait pas le corps musclé dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était terrifié, il pointa un doigt accusateur a Black Widow.

« Mais, que m'avez vous donc fait ? »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et excuser moi pour la longueur si peu élevée des chapitres. La suite vient bientôt


End file.
